The Groomswoman and the Groomsman
by NeonDomino
Summary: Hermione finds herself in the arms of Theodore Nott for a dance at Harry and Draco's wedding. Written for Firefly81


**The Groomswoman and the Groomsman**

 **For Firefly81 :D**

* * *

Hermione pulled at the dress she had been forced to wear for the wedding. It was uncomfortable and a bit too tight for her liking.

Draco's revenge possibly.

Not that Harry and Draco could have bridesmaids, since they were both men... but Harry had said that he couldn't pick two grooms-men and not include her.

So Ron had been his best man, and Hermione has been his grooms-woman.

She looked over at the other side, Blaise Zabini standing behind Draco, and a familiar face next to him. Hermione remembered him from Hogwarts, but his name escaped her.

His gaze met hers and he offered her a slightly crooked smile. She returned a smile of her own.

She was snapped back to attention when the couple kissed, and the ceremony was over and she shifted her weight onto one leg, her feet hurting slightly.

She couldn't wait until the reception where she could transfigure the heels of her shoes to something more practical. Something that weren't dangerous.

It's a good thing that she got Remus to help her look up any and every spell possible that would stop her tripping and making a fool of herself.

She didn't even want to know how Sirius of all people knew spells that would make the shoes more comfortable to stand in... though the spells had worn off half way through the wedding.

She followed the pair from the church - the front row following behind. She stumbled slightly in the shoes, and felt Sirius' arms steady her.

She'd ask Remus to reapply the charms once they were at the Reception.

 **...oOo...**

The Reception was the most elegant she could picture. She knew Harry didn't know the first thing about weddings and colour schemes and she marvelled at Narcissa's efforts.

She hadn't expected anything less from Narcissa Malfoy. Her only son was getting married - it didn't matter that her and Lucius didn't fully approve of Draco's choice in partner, though they could see the benefits having him as a son in law could offer their somewhat disgraced family name, which caused them to act amicably towards Harry and herself, though there was still some trouble between them and the Weasleys.

Remus led the way to the head table. Due to Harry's lack of actual family, Sirius sat in the seat that should have been occupied by James Potter. Remus took Lily's seat - the pair being the closest people to his parents, and the pair that had taken Harry into Grimmauld Place after the war.

 **...oOo...**

Hermione was worn out. She had spent the last hour dancing with Sirius, with Remus, with Harry and had even been asked to dance by Lucius Malfoy himself!

She took a seat at an almost empty table with Neville and Luna, slipping her shoes off.

"I hope you haven't finished dancing," came a quiet voice behind her. Hermione turned around to see Draco's grooms-man behind her.

"Theodore Nott," he said with a smile. "I believe it's tradition for the grooms-men to dance with the bridesmaid?"

"I'm a grooms-woman," Hermione replied.

"Ah and here me and Blaise were wondering if having a bridesmaid meant that Harry was the wife in the relationship."

"Don't let Harry hear you say that," Hermione warned, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"The man who took down the Dark Lord?" Theo said. "Of course not... like I'd say that again to him."

He stretched out his hand at her laugh. "Dance with me."

She excused herself to Neville and Luna and slipped her feet back into her shoes, allowing Theo to take her hand and lead her to the dance-floor.

"You know, Blaise said that I'd never have the courage to ask you to dance," Theo stated, putting a hand on her hip and taking her hand in his own.

"Is that so?" Hermione asked. "Have you been planning on asking long?"

"If you count the Yule Ball in our fourth year as a long time," Theo admitted, blushing slightly. "But you were too preoccupied during that dance, and I never really got a chance to talk to you before."

"What made you do it now?" Hermione asked.

"Blaise said if I don't, he's going to ask you out to dinner," Theo admitted. "I didn't want to take the risk that he'd follow through, knowing I was trying to get the nerve to talk to you."

Hermione moved along to the music in his arms, her eyes examining his face. She had never really paid much attention to the Slytherin boys before. She took in the slightly shaggy light brown hair and the hazel eyes.

"Right, I may not get another chance to do this, so here goes," he said. "I want to take you out to coffee. I warn you, I'm not going to take no for an answer."

She grinned at him. "You do know that I live with Sirius and Remus?"

Theo looked over at the two men dancing together next to them, a wary expression on his face.

"They can be very protective," Hermione explained.

"That's fine," Theo offered. "I'll be a perfect gentleman, I promise."

She shifted slightly closer.

"So tomorrow? If you're free that is," he asked.

"Tomorrow sounds fine. Meet me in Diagon Alley outside Gringotts at twelve."

"It's a date," he said, pulling her closer still.

"Mind if I cut in," came Sirius' voice. Before Theo could reply, he swept Hermione away.

"I don't like him," Sirius muttered. "He's getting a bit friendly."

Hermione laughed, and turned her head to look at Theo, who was watching Sirius lead her away.

"Tomorrow," she mouthed.

He nodded and grinned at her, before returning to sit with Blaise.

* * *

 **Review Please :D**


End file.
